


【桃鍋】球隊經理的秘密（上）

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: R18／一點五金聖、訓聖／Bitch屬性／多CP





	【桃鍋】球隊經理的秘密（上）

　　入夜後的籃球場，白色的幾盞路燈下只剩幾個隊員在練習投籃。

　　「更衣室還亮著嗎？」裴珍映投完最後一球，忍不住倒在地板上喘氣。他們已經比預定的練習多打一個小時了。  
　　「嗯，」朴佑鎮往器材室的方向回頭，抹了抹汗。「隊長他們進去之後，就一直亮著。」  
　　「是隊長啊……那還是不能進去了。」  
　　「還有經理。」朴佑鎮冷冷地回了一句，反常的態度讓裴珍映皺眉。  
　　「果然很在意吧？隊長跟智聖哥到底在裡面做什麼……」  
　　「不用想也知道在幹什麼啦。」

　　朴佑鎮突然感到強烈的坐立難安，他抱起手邊的球，不耐煩地站起，向著籃框投出去，球重重地砸在老舊的籃框上，像是要崩毀的巨大聲響在空曠的球場迴盪。

　　籃球隊專用的更衣室比其他球隊都更高檔。原因是這屆主力球隊的優異表現為學校帶來了可觀的名利雙收，做為回饋，校方也在球隊設備上做了不少升級；他們甚至擁有幾間新建的淋浴室，寬敞、乾淨、明亮，隊員們一點也不介意在裡面多待一會兒。  
　　  
　　一個小時前進入淋浴間的姜丹尼爾——這間學校的籃球隊長，此刻緊緊抓著尹智聖的腰間，佈滿厚繭的手掌把細嫩的皮膚磨出紅印子來，尹智聖發現自己根本無法反抗那人長期練球的雙臂，像是被大型野獸壓在牆上交配一般，尺寸異於常人的肉莖失控地反覆插入，粗暴的交合讓尹智聖嚐到激烈快感，但他死命咬緊下唇不哭出來。

　　「嗚……尼爾輕一點……」  
　　「智聖哥裡面好舒服……被我塞得滿滿的。」丹尼爾喘著粗氣，看尹智聖瘦小的背在他懷裏被頂撞得一晃一晃，雖然努力克制住了聲音，顫抖的雙腿還是出賣了他被自己操得多爽，讓丹尼爾得到了大大的精神滿足，積極地把肉棒往更深處送。  
　　打球時也好，性交時也好，他是一個不忌諱得到更多讚賞的人。  
　　「今天我表現得好嗎？經理開心嗎？」  
　　「很、很好……啊！尼爾好棒……」  
　　「嗯？哥是說我的球技，還是我的床技？」  
　　「笨蛋、都好啦！嗚……好想射……」  
　　「那，做為獎勵，經理今天要被我幹射。」

　　丹尼爾退出他，將他轉正過來，一手架起尹智聖的大腿、一手將他的雙手舉高固定在牆面上。尹智聖趁機讓自己休息一會兒，覆蓋著白色運動服的胸膛劇烈起伏，底下的乳頭因為興奮而硬實得撐起衣服；他並不知道自己眼角微濕、張著粉唇喘息的樣子有多色情，丹尼爾腦袋一熱，便低下頭舔舐那微透出白色衣料的乳頭。  
　　「啊、你別舔那、哈啊、」  
　　「下面一跳一跳的呢。經理的乳頭好淫蕩。」丹尼爾意猶未盡地咬了幾口才放開，決定下一次再來好好開發尹智聖的胸。「剛才還沒說完……也要讓我射在裡面。待會兒副隊長才會知道你剛被我操過。」  
　　「是是是，你們這些幼稚鬼……呀啊！」

　　丹尼爾抵著尹智聖柔軟的穴口，一下子就插到最深，由下往上奮力頂入，尹智聖以為自己簡直要被頂穿了，運動員驚人的力量幹得他頭暈目眩，被侵犯的屁股興奮得不停收縮，臀肉碰撞的聲音響亮得讓他羞愧，刻意冷落的陰莖在肚子前搖晃，透明的汁液滴在衣服上，而尹智聖再也顧不了丟臉，可憐地嚶嚶哭泣。

　　「太多了嗚……好滿……」  
　　「智聖哥的小穴就是想吃這麼大的肉棒，對嗎？」丹尼爾磁性的氣音打在鼻尖。  
　　「嗯、啊、要去了——啊啊——」

　　勃發的陰莖硬是被榨出了混濁的精液，前列腺高潮也猛烈地到來，但尹智聖並沒有餘韻去享受，因為他體內的大傢伙還捨不得停下。

　　「別動了、別再——嗚啊、已經去了啊……」尹智聖淚眼朦朧，看著丹尼爾健壯的腹肌繃緊，更凸顯了汗濕的肌肉線條；他絲毫不受肉壁收縮影響，反而更積極地尋求快感，不停歇的插入強制延續了高潮。  
　　「你的隊員當然不只這點力氣了，否則怎麼打四十分鐘的比賽呢？」  
　　「不要了、不要了啦……嗯啊、好爽……」

　　尹智聖難受地扭腰求饒，嘴上卻是不自覺的撒嬌語調，聽得丹尼爾心裡酥麻麻的，托著他的屁股一股作氣射進去，尹智聖被精液燙得一抖，勾住丹尼爾的脖子好讓腿軟的自己站穩。丹尼爾有力的雙臂扶著他的背，從兇猛野獸變回乖巧的黃金獵犬，笑盈盈地向他的球隊經理討親。

　　朴志訓聽見隔壁的喘息逐漸夾雜親吻聲，再低頭看自己黏膩的掌心，他煩躁地閉上眼，為這個只能躲在隔間偷聽球經做愛並拿來自慰的自己感到可悲。

 

　　－TBC－


End file.
